sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin James Maher
Kevin "Kevvy Mental" Maher is a Canadian musician, film composer, remix artist and music producer, most notable for his work in Fake Shark - Real Zombie! as lead vocalist and programmer. Early life Maher was raised in Langley, British Columbia and went to the Langley Fine Arts School majoring in visual art and drama. Musical career Maher is primarily a vocalist in the band Fake Shark - Real Zombie!, but also plays guitar, piano and programs electronics. He has done a variety of remixes, listed below. He has also programmed electronics and contributed vocals to Jakalope, as well as working alongside Dave Ogilvie coproducing the debut album by former Lillix bass player Louise Burns."Vancouver singer-songwriter Louise Burns sets a new musical fire". Vancouver Sun, 1 February 2011. The record is nominated for the Polaris Music Prize. In 2008, Maher teamed up with writer/director CJ Wallis to score the Sarah Slean short film Last Flowers.Hughes, Josiah (13 November 2008). "Fake Shark – Real Zombie! Front-man Scoring Sarah Slean Film", Exclaim!. Retrieved 22 March 2014. The film received a pair of Leo Awards nominations in 2009. 2012 sees Maher with numerous irons in the fire, having co-written and produced part of Carly Rae Jepsen's new record,Woolsey, Barbara (13 March 2014). "Freak-pop band prides itself on keeping it real", Leader-Post. Retrieved 22 March 2014. Kiss, as well as writing the new Fake Shark - Real Zombie! record, entitled Liar. He has also composed the music for the film American Mary. 2013 sees him working on an album by tattoo artist Kat Von D. Influence Maher cites a wide array of artists as influence. As a child he listened to the Wu-Tang Clan. He has been quoted as listening to almost nothing but rap music and jazz. He is a huge fan of Tyler the Creator, Christian Scott, Nirvana, and Mike Patton. He is known to have a friendship with Matt Webb, guitarist of Canadian pop-rock band Marianas Trench. Another influence and friend is Henry Rollins of Black Flag. Credits *Fake Shark - Real Zombie! – Zebra! Zebra! Band Member (2007) *Fake Shark - Real Zombie! – Meeting People Is Terrible Band Member (2009) *Fan Death – A Coin for the Well (Audio Engineering) (2009) *Fan Death – Womb of Dreams (Audio Engineering) (2010) *Jakalope – Things That Go Jump in the Night – Vocals, Programming, Production (2010) *Louise Burns – Mellow Drama – Producer (2010) *The Birthday Massacre – Pins and Needles – Programming, Editing (2010) *Raggedy Angry – How I Learned To Love Our Robot Overlords – Vocals (2010) *Matt Webb of Marianas Trench (band) – EP Producer (2011) *Carly Rae Jepsen – Kiss – Writer / Producer (2012) *Jessica Lee – Carried Away – Producer (2012) *Fighting For Ithaca – To the Rescue Song Writer (2012) *Anami Vice – Are You Serious – Producer (2012) *Cat Thomson – TBA – Producer (2012) *We Need Surgery – Self Titled – Producer (2012) *The Birthday Massacre – Hide and Seek – Synthesizer / Drums (2012) *Kat Von D – TBA – Writer *Fighting For Ithaca – Do What We Wanna – Writer *Fake Shark - Real Zombie! – Liar – Writer/Producer *Paige Morgan – TBA – Producer *Down With Webster – TBA – Writer *Kate Morgan – TBA – Producer/Writer *Carly Rae Jepsen – Emotion Side B - Writer (2016) References External links *Kevin James Maher on Myspace Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Canadian record producers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Edmonton Category:Musicians from British Columbia Category:People from Langley, British Columbia (city)